Not Over You
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: A broken Ferris wheel and old feelings come to the surface once again; what happens this night, was never expected-but greatly appreciated. One-Shot/Eclare Fluff


Hey guys! I didn't do a Frostival one-shot/story like a lot of people have been doing...I've read a lot of great ones, so I hope you like this. Please enjoy "Not Over You"

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

This one-shot was based off an Eclare video on Tumblr...I don't remember where I saw it, but I reblogged it, and if you guys want to see it, follow my tumblr, it's the same as my twitter. **  
**

**Summary:** A broken Ferris wheel and old feelings come to the surface once again; what happens this night, was never expected-but greatly appreciated.

* * *

**_Not Over You_**

Eli and Clare walked side by side, flashing each other happy smiles, while giggling ensued over no speech in particular. The two were silent, enjoying each other's company for a change. They weren't tense, or uncomfortable-no, they were far from it.

"So how does it feel? Being a successful editor and all?" Eli asked, trying to spark a conversation with his ex.

She grinned, "It feels good. It's like-I can finally be proud of something I did in my life. And it was all thank to you guys."

"My oh my Edwards, you're going to make me blush," he teased, which earned him a tiny chuckle from her smiling lips.

This was odd-to say the least, that the two lovers from the past were interacting. Clare and Eli were always hesitant when it came to coming in contact with each other again after Eli had found her in the middle of the woods at Jake's cabin. But as they walk through Frostival, the twinkling lights shinning down on them, they couldn't help but feel like they were finally where they belonged.

_**Together. **_

"So how have you been Eli? With your medication and stuff?" she asked, not trying to sound nosy or mean, but just trying to communicate with him. They haven't spoken in so long, and she felt the need to know who the boy next to her _**really**_ was.

"It's going well, why do you ask?" he smirked at her, "Just curious is all. We haven't spoke in a while."

"How about a game of twenty questions?" he challenged her, wanting to know more about her as well. Clare couldn't help the blush on her face, and she also couldn't help the arising paranoia in her mind. She was afraid-no, petrified of Eli finding out who she really was, who she became to be without him.

"S-Sure, y-you go first."

"Alright. One day Imogen walked up to me, and told me that you were arrested with Jake because you were dealing with a couple of weed hippies. Is that true?" he chuckled, still not believing it at all ever since Imogen had told him. He just couldn't picture Clare Edwards being hauled out of a house with handcuffs on, not his Clare anyways.

"It's true," she admitted, avoiding eye contact.

"How?" he asked, eagerness in his tone.

"Save it for the next question," she teased him, as if he was a kitten and a ball of string was hanging above his furry little head.

"My turn. So, I heard that you and Imogen went out for a little while. How was that?" Clare glanced around, watching the carousel go round and round in slow paced circles. Eli dug his hands in his pockets, sweat coating his palms, "It was a failure to say the least. My hormones decided to take a dangerous route and I ended up hurting her. Not physically of course, but just emotional abuse. All I wanted to do was keep her happy, and wanted. But I guess I did it the wrong way. It's hard to keep someone impressed when you know that anything can happen; at any given moment the closest person you have can just slip through the cracks of your fingers."

He cleared his throat, trying to dispearse of the awkwardness in the air, "It's my turn for a question."

Clare didn't even look up, as Eli asked, "Are you still a virgin?"

"What kind of question is that?" she asked, appalled by his bluntness.

"It's a good one."

She couldn't help but smile at her ex-boyfriend. He might be intense, an on edge boy with a raging disease, but he was still Eli. After Eli crashed Morty for her, Clare would always see him as dangerous, frightening, and more or less a ticking time bomb. But now, as they walk towards the Ferris wheel, she only saw the calm, cool, collected and witty guy she fell in love with.

"No, I'm not a virgin anymore."

Eli's eyes widened, questioning, "Jake?"

"Bullfrog."

Clare and Eli bursted out into an obnoxiously loud fit of giggles, drawing the attention of many people. But they all smiled at the two; not one person told them to keep it down, or go laugh somewhere else. No, the people had smiled in their direction, embracing the love radiating off them.

"That was a good one Clare, you really had me going there for a second," Eli admitted teasingly, as Clare pointed to him, "I learn from the best."

Silence overcame the two, as they piled into a cart on the Ferris wheel. The side of the wheel had coincidentally read "Lost Lovers" on the side. Only Eli had taken note of what the ride had said, but didn't point it out to Clare, not wanting to alarm her.

As they were being buckled in, the employee suggested, "Sir, you should wrap your arm around her to balance out the weight. She's lighter than you so you need to put a little more mass on it."

Eli didn't think too much of it as he leaned closer into Clare, wrapping his arm around her, but not resting his hand on her shoulder. The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel uncomfortable.

When the ride began to move forward, and the two stared into the night sky, Eli whispered, "I can't believe that guy called me fat."

"Oh Eli, stop it," Clare slapped his chest, shooting him a playful glare.

While the two bickered about nonsense, mindlessly flirting, the Ferris wheel came to a surprise stop, causing Eli to go into instant protective mode, wrapping his arms around Clare and holding her back.

"Gotchya," he whispered close to her ear, sending chills up her spine.

Clare's right hand clung to Eli's arm, goosebumps rising over her skin as she looked down at the by-standers, while they pointed up at them. Clare's heart raised, as she clenched her eyes shut, "I've got a confession Eli."

"And what is that?"

"I'm extremely afraid of heights," she whimpered, digging her nails into his skin, but he didn't seem to be effected by the slight pinching pain.

"WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM GOING ON WITH THE STOP BUTTON ON THIS THANG, SO YA'LL GONNA HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL WE GON' GET HER FIXED! IN THE MEAN TIME, JUST HAVE SOME FUN, OR TRY NOT TO THINK ABOUT YOUR CHANCES OF PLUMMETING DOWN TO YOUR DEATH!" The southern accent voice filled the air, making Clare more on edge, as Eli cooed, "Don't worry about it, they're probably just kidding. We'll be fine, they'll get someone to fix it and we'll be okay. We'll be on the ground in no time."

"I don't like this Eli, I don't like this," she whispered repeatedly near his earlobe, as he rubbed her back with one hand, while she gripped onto the other one, "What if we fall? What if we don't make it? What if we just...what if we blow up? Eli-."

"Relax Edwards," Eli wasn't used to her overreacting, but it was nice for a change, to have her the one worried, to see her squriming in her seat.

"We're not going to blow up. I mean, the odds of us blowing up are very high-," she cut him off, letting out a gasp, "Stop it Eli, that's not helping. I just-distract me. Distract me any way you can, because I can't take it."

Their knees brushed up against each other's accidently, and at that moment, their lips were inches away. Eli was practically swallowing her hitched breaths as he asked, staring into her blue eyes, "D-Do you...d-do you still want that distraction?"

"I've been waiting for it since the day I left you like the blind idiot I am in that hospital room. I'm sor-," in the mist of an apology, Eli cut her off, cupping her cheek and pushing his lips to hers. When their lips connected, it seems as if everything was made right. The gates to heaven opened, the angels sang and the hippies had a never ending supply of weed fall into their laps.

Clare pressed her lips harder to Eli's, devouring her lover, wanting nothing more than to never pull away. He carressed her closer, protecting her from her fear of heights, as she rested her mitten covered hand over his chest. She felt his heart thudding to the rhythm of his frantically beating heart.

What broke the two apart was a flash from above them, and two flushed faces jolted their heads to the source of a blaring light. It was Imogen, holding a camera, and giggling, "That was so cute! Twitter DP'ing it right now!"

"Imogen no-," Eli was defending them, for Clare's sake-since he really didn't mind.

What shocked Eli the most, and nearly sent him into cardiac arrest, was Clare fisting his blue polo, whispering, "Let her do it, I want people to see...I want them to know. I want them to be jealous of what we have, what we never lost."

Eli was about to respond with a kiss, but the Ferris wheel began to move once again, causing Clare to dig her nails into his chest nervously. He patted her knitted hat, and whispered against her ear, "See, I told you we wouldn't die."

"My heart almost stopped, I'll tell you that," Clare admitted, as he teased, "I really don't think that was from the heights Edwards..."

They both laughed, enjoying the much wanted company.

"So where does this leave us?" he asked, pushing for the best, but bracing for the worst.

"Where do you want it to leave us?" her blue eyes were coated with curiosity, as Eli wrapped his arm tighter around her to keep her body warm, "Wherever you're happy, that's where I want it to leave us."

"I want to be in your arms, and that's where I'll be happy."

"Then my arms it is," Eli cooed, leaning in to kiss his beloved, but his eyes jolted open to see Imogen, flashing another bright light ahead of them.

Eli and Clare looked at each other curiously, wondering how Imogen got off the Ferris wheel when it didn't stop yet. She had her camera in one hand, and her other hand interlocked with Fiona's. Eli smirked, giving a thumbs up to Fiona, who blushed contagiously, "Nice job Fi!"

"Shut up Eli, you're not looking too bad yourself!" Fiona called out to him, as he blushed.

Clare's head rested on his shoulder, as he asked, "Do you want to get off?"

"I want to stay on this Ferris wheel...forever...and my fear of heights are gone, as long as I'm with you."

**END OF NOT OVER YOU**

* * *

**Reviews? :) **

**Different and stuffed with fluff; I had to do it. **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
